Fred You Sexy Thing, One Shot
by jessie 33
Summary: One shot about Fred, and the gang. Hope you enjoy it.


Fred You Sexy Thing. I love Lucy , One shot.

Ethel came over to Lucy's place, she was so down.

"Ethel what is the matter, you seem so upset"?

"Lucy I don't want you to laugh, but I think Fred has eyes for someone else"

"Fred are you kidding, come on he isn't exactly a sex symbol"

"Lucy Fred is something, so don't you say that to me"

"Why would you think he has eyes for someone else"?

"Well for 2 nights he didn't come home for dinner. He called but he said he had to help a friend. I asked him who, and he said I didn't know her".

"Well this isn't going to keep happening, how dare Fred treat you this way"?

"I love him Lucy he is my life, I know I complain sometimes, but if I lost him, I would die". Lucy sat down holding her hand, "You won't, and you wouldn't die you have me and Desi".

"I know but it wouldn't be the same, I think I will go home, I'm really tired".

"Ethel lets go find Fred , and see where he goes when he should be home. You deserve to know who this woman is".

"Oh if he thought I was spying he would be so angry, forget it Lucy". Ethel left, and Lucy was so upset seeing her best friend so sad. She grabbed her coat, and purse, and left to go find Fred, she knew he would be at the diner he loved. She stood outside, and saw him come out, he normally walked home . She followed him, and saw him walk into a building, only 10 minutes from home. She couldn't believe Ethel was right, he was seeing someone. Lucy went inside, and she saw what apartment he went into. She was so angry, she walked down knocking on the door yelling Fred's name. He opened the door, Lucy wanted to shake him. "Fred what are you doing, Ethel is at home, so upset? She loves you, and your hurting her like this. I never expected this from you, I thought you and Ethel would be together forever. You go home right this moment, and tell her to her face, have the courage to be a man".

"Lucy you have no idea what you are talking about"

"Really why are you here, and not at home with Ethel"?

A lady came to the door, she was blind, she whispered, "Fred is something the matter"?

"Oh Susan I'm sorry, go sit down, Lucy is leaving, I will be there in a minute".

Susan smiled, "Ok Fred you are a dear helping me, you surely are the sweetest man, Ethel is so lucky to have you". Fred took her to the couch, and sat her down. He walked over to the door, "She is a friend I use to work with, she had a accident, and went blind. She can't work, so we all chip in to help her around the house. Her family can only visit on weekends, she was amazing at work it is the least we can do. You go home Lucy, I will explain to Ethel when I get there. I'm really disappointed in both of you expecting me of cheating". Fred shut the door, Lucy felt horrible she walked home, and went to Ethel's.

"Lucy what is the matter you look like your in trouble"?

"I followed Fred, and you were right he went to a ladies home. You are so wrong about him Ethel, he wouldn't hurt you that way. He is helping a woman that he worked with, she went blind. Fred is amazing Ethel, I'm so sorry he is so angry".

"Lucy you never keep your nose out of other Peoples business. You go home, I will handle my husband, thanks for making him angry at me". Ethel shut the door, Lucy was so upset she went home. She saw Desi, and she walked over sitting beside him.

"Lucy it looks like you lost your best friend".

"I just might have, Desi I made a horrible mistake. Ethel was worried about Fred, she thought he was cheating"

"Fred are you both crazy"?

"No I followed him, I laid into him, but he was just being a friend".

"Lucy why did you do that, you made thing's worse"? Lucy started to cry, Desi hugged her, and she laid her head on his shoulder feeling just horrible.

Fred came home, he hung up his coat, and Ethel walked over to him.

'Fred I'm so sorry, I never told Lucy to follow you"

"You told her I was cheating, how could you think that"?

"You are so sexy, I just thought".

Fred smiled, "Sexy oh Ethel, I love you". She hugged him, he held her tight, and whispered, "Ethel you are the only girl for me, I love you". She whispered, "I love you to Fred, I would die if I lost you". They both kissed, and they went into the living room, and talked. It was 1 hour later, Ethel and Fred showed up at Lucy's place. Desi opened the door, "Oh I didn't think we would see you both for a while"

Fred smiled, "We came to tell Lucy we are not mad at her. Ethel got Lucy worked up, she realized, she was just being a friend". Lucy walked out of the kitchen, "Oh Ethel , Fred"

"Lucy I'm sorry for yelling at you, will you forgive me"?

"Forgive you, I'm the one that made the big mess, will you forgive me"?

"No it was my fault, not yours".

"No it was my fault Ethel".

Fred laughed, "It was both of your faults, just hug, and make up."

Lucy and Ethel hugged, while Fred and Desi shook hands. That day was stressful for all of them, but they also became closer. They would be friends forever, and they knew they would always be there for each other. Ethel knew she had the most wonderful husband, that she would treasure forever.

The End


End file.
